Chica Eléctrica
by Maeve Moonstone
Summary: Frida's always secretly wanted super powers- so what happens when a freak accident gives them to her? Say hello to Miracle city's newest super - Chica Eléctrica! Focuses on the past and future of El Tigre. Pairings include Manny X Frida, Chipotle X Sinestro, Zoe X Danjo, and one-sided Titanium Titan X White Pantera. Main storyline begins around two weeks after the end of the series
1. Chapter 1

"So, Timmy, we meet again. Hand over your lunch money."

"Why should I, Osvaldo?" The bully leaned in to the defiant child. In the playground of Miracle city's elementary school stood two children. Osvaldo was fairly large, and looked vaguely like a young El Oso. Timmy was short even for his young age, kinda pudgy, and looked vaguely like a young Titanium Titan, sans metallic arms.

"Because I'm bigger and stronger than you, and if you don't, I'll beat you into a pulp."

Timmy put a hand to his chin in thought. "You raise a good point. However, I have no lunch money today, so if you'll excuse me…"

Timmy tried to walk past the mini Oso, but Osvaldo blocked his path. "Hey man, if you don't give me any money, then we've got ourselves a problem." Timmy huffed in annoyance.

"I told you, Osvaldo, I don't have any. Now go pick on some other defenseless kid so I can get to class before I'm late." Timmy once again tried and failed to pass the tougher child.

"Oh, I don't think so, man." Osvaldo grabbed Timmy by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air, snarling.

"Put me down, Osvaldo!"

"Not until you give me your lunch money!"

" I told you, I don't have any!"

"Put him down!" Both boys turned to see… Manny Rivera? But, no, this boy had a squarer jaw, and darker, smoother hair, wore glasses, a white dress shirt, and a fedora, and had no scar. This was a different Rivera. A nerdier Rivera. Osvaldo sneered.

"Stay out of this, Rivera. I don't have time to deal with a goody-two-shoes like you."

"And yet you can somehow find the time to harass an innocent boy? This is an injustice that I will not stand for."

"Ha! What are you gonna do, man? Beat me up? You don't even have your superpowers yet, man."

"I'll tell."

"Ha! As if! I'm an orphan, man. Those teachers can't even touch me."

"I'm not going to tell our teachers. I'm going to tell my papi."

"Oh, yeah? What could your papi do to me, man?"

"Well, my papi is Puma Loco. He says he could do whatever he wants. Which is kinda scary, but that's my papi for you."

A moment of science passed between the three grade school boys. Osvaldo roughly tossed Timmy back on to the ground and walked away, muttering to himself. Timmy got himself into a better position, and the Rivera boy held out a hand.

"Need some help?" Timmy blushed and averted his gaze. He grabbed the hand mumbling "yeah. Sure."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"Hey - thanks for saving me back there. My name's Timmy."

The other boy smiled. "I'm Rodolfo."


	2. Chapter 2

"…I STILL can't believe you're turning thirteen!"

"I know - neither can I! And papi says that this year, he's got a very special surprise for me!"

"Let's hope it isn't another cactus prank."

"No, papi wouldn't do that…"

"Yes, he would."

"…Okay, fine, that IS the kind of thing that papi would do. But I still believe in him!"

"And his crime?"

"That, I do not approve of. But, I suppose it is the family curse…"

"What family curse?"

"Well, you see, Timmy, all Riveras are gifted with mystical objects that grant them super powers. This started with El Tigre, the first super Rivera. However, El Tigre never decided if he wanted to become a super hero or a super villain. So he went a little crazy. Because of his father's insanity, Dark Leopard turned to the dark side and became a super villain. In order to try and save the family name, his son, Golden Leon, became a super hero. And thus, the River as have come to a see-saw, every other generation is good, and every other generation is evil."

"Does that mean you'll be a super hero?"

Rodolpho gained a sort of girlish joy at the prospect. "I certainly HOPE so!"

Timmy snorted. "Dude, you are SUCH a GIRL."

"Hey!"

"I meant that as a good thing."

"What?"

"Nothing." Timmy blushed. Rodolfo looked at his best friend strangely.

"Anyway…?"

Timmy cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. "Sooooooooo… what's the party gonna be like?"

"Oh, it is going to be wild and crazy!"

"Dude, that doesn't sound like you at ALL."

"Hey! I can be wild and crazy!"

"Stop. No. Don't even try. We are going to enjoy your birthday, not try and change who you are while you try and prove to me your wild craziness. Although that would be fun to watch ..."

"…Sometimes, Timmy, I wonder if YOU'LL end up a super villain."

"Hey, not super, remember? No chance for either of those paths."

"Oh, Timmy, you do not have to be super in order to be a super hero … or villain."

"Psh. Yeah, right, that's just your optimistic 'everybody has a chance to follow their dreams' side talking."

"I have no such side."

"Suuuuuuuuuure you don't. Hey, we're home."

"Oh, goody!" Timmy rolled his eyes, smiling. A familiarly sinister figure opened the door.

"Ohla, Señor Rivera."

"Papi!" Rodolpho rushed forward to give his father an exuberant hug. Pablo Rivera gave a small "oof" while Timmy chuckled. Recovering from his surprise, Pablo Rivera smiled with a mouthful of crooked teeth down upon the two boys.

"Ah, Rodolpho, mi creciente hijo, just the boy I wanted to see. Timmy, so nice to see you, come in, enjoy the… eh, party." Pablo Rivera gestured to inside the penthouse, which was decorated lavishly with banners, confetti, and balloons - much like the bachelors party from "the bride of Puma Loco", only more so. Timmy turned to look at his best friend, unimpressed.

"…Seriously? This is what you call 'wild and crazy'?"

"Papi! You are not wearing your party hat!"

"I am not wearing a party hat! If I wear a party hat, I will have to remove my sombrero!"

Timmy watched the following argument, smiling with his larger - than - normal lips, crossing his broad arms over the white star on his yellow T-shirt. He turned around and picked up the party hat in question, before going over to his best friend and reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder, snatching his attention away from the argument.

"Listen, Rodolpho, if it'll make you guys fell any better, I'LL wear the party hat." Rodolpho turned around and stared at his friend with eyes wide with emotion.

"…really? You'd do that… for me?" Timmy shrugged.

"Sure." Suddenly, Timmy found himself in the crushing embrace of his taller friend. His face turned a bright shade of tomato red as his secret crush hugged him obliviously.

"Oh, THANK YOU, mi amigo! You have made me so very happy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, how Timmy wished that the old days could return, when his true love saw him as his closest friend and intimacy was a thing that was freely given to enjoy in secrecy. When his true love truly cared for him and cried for his pain. When he would allow villainous deeds to take place, simply for the well - being of his best friend. But sadly, those days could not last forever. His true love fell for another, an attractive and admittedly intelligent young woman named Maria. The two did, eventually, divorce, but not before living proof that his true love had loved another was born. Manny Rivera - the name was like poison on his tongue. He had tried to eradicate the existence of the child from the face of the earth numerous times - the first time, he simply tried to kill the boy - but the only thing he gained from that was his true love's hatred. The second time, he had pretended to love both Riveras to gain their trust before he staged the "tragic death" of Manny Rivera. But the girl stopped him that time. At that point, he realised that his El Tigre and the girl who repeatedly stopped him had a bond similar to the one that he had had with White Pantera- and so, he decided to subject the boy to the same torture that he had had to face - the torture of seeing your best friend and true love betray you to spend their life with another. But the blasted girl had been more loyal to that horrible child than he had thought. Now, he devised a simple plan to give the boy incredible pain - the pain of losing your true love to the cold, unforgiving claws of death.

The Titanium Titan hung from his liquid metal arms from the tree branches, just outside of the window of the blue-haired nuisance. He smiled cruelly, and used one of his metallic appendages to silently melt the glass, absorbing it into his arm. He slid into the room, silent as a snake, and melted the metal over her mouth, effectively gagging her. Her blue eyes flashed open, and she began to panic, but it was too late. He already had her.

Step one complete. Now on to step two.

He encased her in metal, leaving only her eyes and nostrils exposed, and made his way to the Rivera household. He left a note on the bedside table of the horrible boy, resisting the urge to simply end him there, and slid out. Then he made his way to the Miracle City Volcano, and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Manny Rivera woke up with an immense feeling of dread in his gut. His alarm clock rudely bleated at him repeatedly, annoying him out of a dream that involved solving a crazy murder mystery involving toilet paper and a gang of surprisingly helpful pirates. He and Frida were just about to bust up the evil churro that had stuck them in the cheese maze! He groaned and rolled over, punching the snooze button. He tried to get back to the dream, but found he was already awake. So he groaned and sleepily lifted his eyelids…

Then shot out of bed as quickly as he could, spinning his El Tigre belt on reflex. A large hole had been melted from his window, a note sat on his bedside table, and his room was trashed. He snatched up the note and studied it carefully.

Detestable El Tigre,

I have your Frida.

Do not worry, she is alive…for now.

I offer you a simple trade; I will give you the girl in exchange for your belt.

If you value her existence, you will meet me on the volcano.

You may save her life, but I assure you that someone will die.

Adios, El Tigre.

The Titanium Titan

P. S. Do not tell your father. This is between you and me. If you do not show up alone, the girl will die.

El Tigre re-read the note over and over again, sitting heavily down on his bed.

"…He's gone loco."

"Yes, Manny? You called my… EYE CARUMBA! Manny, what have you done to your room?" Manny turned around quickly to face his grandfather. He looked back at the note. Do not tell your father… but the note had said nothing about his villainous grandpapi.

"Grandpapi! The Titanium Titan kidnapped Frida!"

"Eye! We have to go tell Rodolpho!"

"No, Grandpapi! Wait!" The elderly supervillain paused a and turned back to his super powered grandson. "What? What is it?"

"He left this note, specifically saying not to tell Papi."

"Well, who cares what he says? He kidnapped your niña!"

"Just… read, grandpapi. Then tell me we should risk telling papi." The older man snatched the note out of his grandson's hand, and skimmed it. Then his eyes grew wide is silent shock, and he lay a gnarled hand on his forehead.

"…eye carumba."

"I have to go save her! Grandpapi, it's the only way!"

"Si, Manny. But before you go, you should know everything there is to know about the Titanium Titan, so that you may defeat him in battle." He got an oddly confused look from his grandson.

"Grandpapi, what on earth would you know about the Titanium Titan?"

"Everything. Come, mi hijo, sit. Let me tell you a story. There was a time when the Titanium Titan and mi hijo were good friends, with a bond almost as strong as the one you have with Frida, if not stronger. They were together even before your father inherited my father's golden boots of truth, and became the White Pantera. Back then, there was no such thing as the Titanium Titan - only Timmy, mi hijo's closest friend. Timmy was always a bit of a troublemaker, and I liked him for dat - I encouraged their friendship, in hopes that he would influence Rodolpho to become more villainous. However, one day, while the White Pantera was in battle with Vultero, little Timmy got in the way of the crossfire, and both of his arms were chopped clean off by her razor-sharp wings. Dat is why he broke up with her. Desperately, he came to me for help - I still remember how horrible it was to see mi hijo covered in blood, cradling the unconscious body of his closest friend - the boy was still alive, but barely. I did everything I could to save him - I even made him his liquid metal arms. Eventually, the boy opened his eyes - and Rodolpho was so happy. The boy was never the same, though - his new arms made him a freak, and he became unusually clingy to Rodolpho. But, for a time, all was well - they fought crime together, even. Things stayed that way for years… but then your father met Maria, and fell in love. Now, I had always known that Timmy was desperately in love with your father, but he was always too shy to tell him, and ever since the accident, his mind had been fractured - but when your father told little Timmy that he was engaged, he became furious. I could hear the argument all the way from my bedroom. After that, the boy simply vanished. I thought he might have been dead, before I found out he had tried to kill you."

The two Riveras sat in silence for a while, as Manny processed the information he had just been given.

"…wow… I never knew how close my dad was to the Titanium Titan."

"Si. They were de best of friends."

"Wait a minute… THE TITANIUM TITAN WAS IN LOVE WITH MI PAPI?!"

"…si…"

"GROSS!"

Grandpapi shrugged. "Eh - that's love for you. It is found in even de most loco of people."

"… this explains a lot."

"Si. Okay, now that we've got dat out of de way, let's get down to the ways you can cheat."

"…cheat…?"

"Si, cheating. I did give the Titanium Titan his super powers, after all. I know how you can defeat him without getting yourself killed."

"Moi galienté, grandpapi! So how am I going to defeat him?"

"Follow me, Manny." The boy hopped off his bed and followed his grandpapi out of the room and down the hall. They walked into his grandfather's bedroom, and the elderly supervillain began to rummage through his closet.

"Now, let's see… I know it's here somewhere…" Manny dodged the various unusual debris that his grandfather tossed out of his closet, including a chicken, a trophy from the villain's fourth annual bowling tournament, and a brick that shot out laser beams. The chicken picked the laser brick in it's beak and growled at him menacingly.

"Uh, grandpapi…?"

"Aha! Here it is!" Grandpapi pulled out a rolled-up blueprint, and kicked the chicken out the window, where it activated a jetpack and flew down upon the populace to create mayham.

"What was that?"

"Meh, is old wedding present, been meaning to throw it out. Anyway, look at this!" Grandpapi unraveled the blueprints and spread them out upon his desk, and Manny looked over at them curiously. The white markings on the blue paper depicted a teenage Titanium Titan, who was much less buff and much more… eh, chubby than the one that El Tigre fought. He also looked much less insane, with a cleanly-shaven face and shorter, but still fairly wild brown hair. His face still held a large, manic smile, but this one was more mischievous than insane. However, the blueprints seemed to focus much more on the two liquid metal arms that protruded from his sides than the boy itself.

"What is this, grandpapi?"

"These, Manny, are the old blueprints to the Titanium Titan."


	5. Chapter 5

Frida Suarez was bored.

Terrified out of her socks, true, but also mindlessly, devastatingly, hopelessly BORED with a capital bored and a pinch of extra sparkly boredom sprinkled on top. If it weren't for the fact that her mouth was completely covered with liquid metal (which was TOTALLY gross, by the way) and she was only allowed to move her chest enough to breathe, without any room for vocalization, she would be whining like a madwoman.

Sure, things had been exciting and mysterious when she had first been kidnapped, but that was before the sun went up and now the sun was going down. It had been at least twelve hours. She was starving, thirsty, tired, and, above all, bored. And, in case you were wondering, yes, she DID have to go to the bathroom more than once, but she was forced to empty her bladder on the spot, to which the Titanium Titan simply absorbed the urine. Which was TOTALLY gross, by the way, but at that point she was simply too bored to care. Usually when she was kidnapped, her kidnapper would be slightly hospitable, or at LEAST entertaining. She would be given a prison cell with a toilet and some cards, or they would ramble on and on about their plans. The Titanium Titan, however, was unusually quiet for a super villain. She expected him to at least mumble insanely to himself about old times, but he didn't. He just silently stared out, a cold, hard, calculating look in his crimson eyes. Which, to be honest, was MUCH more terrifying than any insane psychotic rambling would ever be. He seemed to be waiting… for Manny, no doubt.

Manny. In order to not die of boredom, Frida Suarez let her thoughts wander to him, as they had so many times that day. Manny Rivera, aka El Tigre, aka Friday's boyfriend. The two had started dating about two weeks ago, after a giant battle and a split-second moment of adrenaline and affection which lead to a spontaneous kiss. Thankfully, this didn't really change much between them. Sure, they kissed and held hands and snuggled and flirted, but they were still best friends. They still got in trouble and saved each other's butts and played in the arcade every day after school and had burping contests and sleepovers (though their parents forbid them from sleeping in the same room or sleeping over without chaperones) and told each other everything. Although, when the villains got wind of their relationship, there was an explosion of kidnappings. True, they were all in the big house for about a week (except for El Oso, who didn't really care about their relationship and just kept robbing banks), but this last week had been exhausting. So exhausting, in fact, that she convinced her father to let her carry around a tazer. Which she would use now, had it not been for the fact that she couldn't MOVE.

Wait, what was that?

Oh. Hi, Manny.


	6. Chapter 6

Flying over the horizon, glinting in the light of the sunset, was the robotic suit of Puma Loco. However, if one looked closely, they could see that it was not, in fact, Puma Loco driving the suit, but El Tigre. The Titanium Titan took notice, and silently stood up, an insane, but dangerous glare in his crimson eyes. The sky darkened into twilight as the young super landed, his grandfather's armor folding into a simple sombrero. El Tigre took off the hat and set it aside. The Titanium Titan raised an eyebrow at the action, his stance weakening slightly.

"You should have left your armor on, kid."

Manny Rivera lifted his head, revealing the fury in his emerald eyes, his feline pupils narrowed to slits. He spoke with the deep growl of an angered tiger, and for a moment, The Titanium Titan knew fear.

"It would've only got in the way."

"It was still pretty stupid."

"Maybe. Where's Frida."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Timmy sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"WHERE. IS. MY. FRIEND."

"Right here." He pointed to his arm, and her head emerged from the liquid metal.

"MANNY!"

"FRIDA!"

Manny pounced towards his companion, and was about to grab her to try and pull her out, but his claws closed around empty space. The Titanium Titan had absorbed her again, making her disappear. He looked in horror at the space where she had been, when the insane ex-hero let out a mad crackle of glee at the sight of despair etched into the features of the one whose very existence he despised. He was met by something unexpected - the pure, dangerous fury one would only expect of a villain.

Oh, and his eyes and claws were glowing green. That was probably worth mentioning, too.

The godly eleven-year-old grabbed the madman by his neck, glowing green claws pressing agonizing scars into the naked flesh. Not choking him, but causing a heck of a lotta pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

The Titanium Titan whimpered, pure fear in his crimson eyes as he looked into the dangerous neon glow.

"She's fine! She's fine. She's… she's fine. Just… in the… in the metal. It… it absorbs the… Preserves…. living organisms. She's fine. Don't kill me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

The hold tightened, constricting his windpipe now. Despite this, the madman choked out a laugh, and glared mockingly right into those godly green eyes.

"K-kil- m- me…. K-ill h- her."

Manny Rivera dropped him in disgust, leaving a choking pile at his feet. Eventually, the ex-hero recovered.

"I told you, Tigre - somebody's gonna die tonight. I kill you, and your little girlfriend is free to go - you kill me, and she gets it too - you leave, and I kill her anyway. You can't win, El Tigre - not tonight."

"… alright, fine. We fight, and somebody dies. I get that. But before that happens… can I at least say goodbye to her?"

The Titanium Titan thought for a bit, before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But make it quick."


End file.
